<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Constellations and Cuddles by LegolasLovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411824">Constellations and Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely'>LegolasLovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Constellations, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Night Terrors, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli and Kíli teach (Y/N) how to navigate using the constellations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Constellations and Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Geek out moment: So I’m taking Tolkien’s “Middle Earth is really our Earth in Europe but it’s the time period that’s imaginary” to heart and saying that Erebor is in the northern hemisphere, so they would see all these mentioned constellations. We up here share the same sky with the boys!!! Which I think is pretty cool.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the mountain, they looked like three little stones in the distance, heads glowing from the fire they had made for warmth. One head shone brightly, sitting tall and proud. That was Fíli. The fidgeting one with hair that blended into the dark night, that was obviously Kíli. And between them, pointing to the sky, was their close companion (Y/N). Her hand quickly dropped and her groan could be heard by all in the mountain. </p>
<p>“I don’t like this game,” she said.</p>
<p>Kíli fell back to lay in the warm grass. Though it was late into the night, the soft blades hadn’t yet grown dewy or damp. One of his hands fit nicely behind his head while the other nudged at (Y/N). “You know this. Come on.”</p>
<p>“Why do I have to learn the constellations anyway?” she asked. “If they’re so important, wouldn’t I have learned about them already?”</p>
<p>Patient Fíli, he said, “You’ll never get lost if you can read the sky’s map.”</p>
<p>“The sky can keep its map,” she said, digging into her pocket. “I always have my compass to guide me.” She twirled it from the chain around her finger, holding it out to Kíli and swiping it away when he tried to take it. She poked the cheek next to his scowl and got him laughing again.</p>
<p>“Compasses can break. Or get lost or stolen,” Fíli said. He was smiling, amused and fond.</p>
<p>“Then I have my never failing sense of direction to guide me.”</p>
<p>“Even that can lead you astray.” Both he and (Y/N) knew that he was slowly infuriating her. He sent her the sweetest smile he could muster. “You know I’m right.”</p>
<p>She hummed, but it was more like a growl, and fiddled with her compass. “I can’t do it. I can’t pick them out, I can’t learn them, they’re just blobs in the sky. They’re too foreign to me.”</p>
<p>Kíli threw a leg over hers as if to keep her in place. “Let him help you, (Y/N). Fíli’s a great teacher.”</p>
<p>Fíli lifted her chin. “I just want you to always be able to find your way home to-to us. To Erebor.”</p>
<p>“All right. Ask me another question,” she said, laying a hand on his arm, letting it slide down to his hand as she fell back in the grass next to Kíli. “Ask me an easier one.”</p>
<p>He scooted closer. “Show me the North Star.”</p>
<p>“The brightest in the sky.”</p>
<p>“Yes. But show me, point it out.”</p>
<p>She eyed him, but he gave her no hints. The void above didn’t help her either. Every star looked the same. None bigger or brighter than any others and especially none in any patterns. So she pointed. “There.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>A noise escaped her gaping mouth. “How can you tell? How do you know the one I’m pointing to from over there?”</p>
<p>“I don’t need to know. You’re not even pointing in the general direction of the North Star.”</p>
<p>She leaned up on her elbow and narrowed her eyes at him. “I’m pointing up. That’s the general direction of any star.” She turned to Kíli with a grin that fell flat when she saw him already asleep, nose buried in his arms. She turned back to Fíli. “Kíli would have appreciated that.”</p>
<p>“He’s sleeping?” Fíli asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we lost him,” (Y/N) said, falling back into the grass. “Good thing he already knows his constellations. Oh!” She whispered and tapped Fíli repeatedly. “There’s the Big Dipper. I can always find that one.”</p>
<p>“That’s great!”</p>
<p>“It’ll help me navigate?”</p>
<p>“N-no.”</p>
<p>She blinked. “That’s good. I’m glad that’s the only constellation I can find, then.”</p>
<p>Fíli smacked her playfully. “Stop it. Now, listen, you’re onto something.” He shimmied to lay next to her, shoulder to shoulder, hair tangling together over the grass. “We talked about this. The Big Dipper is part of a larger constellation.”</p>
<p>“Yes! The Ur… Ursa-la. Ursala?”</p>
<p>“Ursa Major.”</p>
<p>“That one!”</p>
<p>“Shh!” They both looked over to Kíli, who was still sleeping. Then Fíli continued, chuckling. “If you can find the Big Dipper, you can find the little one.” He took her hand and pointed it in the air. “The baskets are directly across from one another. And the handle curves the other way.” Their hands followed the stars. “And the last star on the end is-”</p>
<p>“Is the North Star!”</p>
<p>“-is Polaris. Yes, the North Star, same thing.”</p>
<p>She wrapped her fingers around his hand and shook it. “I can find that!”</p>
<p>“Then you can always find your way home.” He kissed her hand and watched her eyes go soft. </p>
<p>Then, without warning, warm limbs wrapped around her body and snatched her from him. She let out a startled gasp that ended in a laugh when she looked over her shoulder and saw Kíli’s peaceful, sleepy face near by. His features disappeared from her view as his nose nuzzled into her neck and she giggled, cowering from the tickle. </p>
<p>“I’ve been taken hostage,” she whispered to Fíli.</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes. “I’ll wake him up.”</p>
<p>As if Kíli heard the words, his arms squeezed (Y/N) further and a foot shot through her legs, tangling with her own feet. He whined, limbs constricting and turning her on her side. Fíli could only grin at the sight of (Y/N) stifling her laughs in her sleeve.</p>
<p>“Don’t-don’t wake him. I don’t mind.” She caught her breath. “If it makes him feel safe after everything he’s been through, let him stay.” </p>
<p>She sucked in a lip when a deep inhale came from behind her. She and Fíli shared a look. Just when Kíli was thought to be waking up, a screeching snore came from his nose that sent (Y/N) into another fit of giggles.</p>
<p>“Snores like a dying orc,” Fíli said, leaning down to mutter in her ear.</p>
<p>“What do you expect? He’s your brother.”</p>
<p>“And your fur blanket, apparently!”</p>
<p>“Jealous?”</p>
<p>Her high brows and chinked smirk caught him. “Well, yeah!”  He thought he saw her eyes sparkling with mischief. She’d learned that from Kíli.</p>
<p>“Your turn will come soon enough. Kíli’s selfless, he won’t hog me.” She winked at him.</p>
<p>The noise that escaped Kíli froze them both. In their joking, neither of them had noticed his brisk, heavy breath or the fists that had formed in (Y/N) clothing. He whined and burrowed into her skin. He was having another night terror.</p>
<p>Fíli jerked, reaching to wake his brother, but (Y/N) stopped him. Kíli’s grip kept her from turning into him, but she hummed soothing thoughts, the vibrations of her voice rumbling through her and into Kíli. She rubbed the arms around her, warming them further, bringing him into consciousness just enough to drag him from the danger of his dream. He soon relaxed around her, safe in a new, dreamless sleep.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t make jokes about orcs,” Fíli said.</p>
<p>“You think he was dreaming of them?”</p>
<p>“He often does.”</p>
<p>(Y/N)’s gaze fell to the grass. She kissed Kíli’s hand that rest below her chin. “He seems okay now.”</p>
<p>Fíli hummed, sinking to curl up in the grass next to them. The blades under him were growing dewy, but if the three of them remained in this place for the rest of the night, the moisture wouldn’t touch them. Nothing bad could touch them.</p>
<p>“Teach me the constellations,” (Y/N) said.</p>
<p>Fíli chuckled. “If you try to look up to the sky, he will crush you. I know this from experience.”</p>
<p>She giggled at that. “Then I won’t look up.” She held her hand out in the grass, palm up. “Draw them.”</p>
<p>He wanted to kiss her. And he would have if his baby brother wasn’t connected to her back. So he rolled to his belly and took her flat hand in his, drawing the Big Dipper.</p>
<p>“You know what this is. But it’s part of Ursa Major, which is meant to be a large bear.” He drew the entire constellation on her hand, knowing his touch tickled her. </p>
<p>“How does anyone see a bear in that?”</p>
<p>“Use your imagination, (Y/N).”</p>
<p>She stuck her tongue out at him because she could barely do anything else with Kíli attached to her as he was. Fíli wanted to take her in his own arms. He had never met someone who loved Kíli as much as he did. Besides their mother.</p>
<p>He rolled through the constellations, mapping them out on her hand and fiddling with her fingers as he explained how and where to find them in the northern sky. He could tell she was growing tired, her eyelids were heavy, her blinks lasted longer than they should. Fingers and lips longed to brush over her forehead and cheeks and send her to sleep, but Fíli stopped them. He only squeezed the hand she’d offered him. </p>
<p>“Goodnight, (Y/N).”</p>
<p>She hummed in answer, letting her eyes fall closed.</p>
<p>And Fíli knew she was his One.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>